Orange Blossom Ice Cream
by Jaylie's Ink
Summary: <html><head></head>*SPOILERS SAISON 7* A quoi pourrait ressembler l'épisode 3 de la saison 7 ? Comment Erica réagira-t-elle face à la nouvelle relation entre Jane et Lisbon ? Multichapter.</html>
1. The Intruder

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, honte à moi. J'ai pris un temps exagérément long pour arriver au bout de cette fiction. Une fiction qui n'est pas si longue que ça, par rapport aux autres. Pour tout vous dire, je l'ai commencé en août... Que s'est-il passé, je n'en sais rien...

Ensuite, merci à **Jane Doe51, Katkitten4, Florale, Calypsoh, menthealys, Misskitty77, TheThruthIs **et** chou05** pour leur reviews sur le dernier chapitre de "Say it again", ainsi qu'à **Marie** pour sa review sur "Sous le feu des caméras" (ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens lisent encore cette fiction !)

Cette fiction en quelques chapitres est basée sur les spoilers que nous avons pu lire jusqu'ici, notamment sur le retour d'Erica Flynn lors du troisième épisode de la saison 7. Ca n'a vraiment pas été facile, il y a beaucoup de scénarios possibles à s'imaginer quant à la réaction d'Erica à propos du couple Jane/Lisbon. Evidemment, mon statut d'éternelle Jisbonneuse vous fera facilement deviner ce que j'ai bien pu faire de tout ça... pardonnez les excès de clichés ici et là.

Ah oui, et puis, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>1. The Intruder<span>

Lisbon se souvenait bien d'i ans. Ce n'était pas une bonne année pour elle, psychologiquement parlant. C'était l'année où Jane avait tiré sur Timothy Carter. Premier coup bas pour elle. Il était donc bel et bien prêt à le faire, quoi qu'elle puisse lui dire. Ensuite, elle s'était aperçue que malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme un criminel. Il était toujours Patrick Jane, son consultant et ami. Elle lui avait pardonné d'emblée, sans même que la question n'ai à se poser. Pire, elle appréciait la présence d'un meurtrier.  
>Lisbon avait médité là-dessus. C'était à cette période que l'idée qu'elle puisse être tombée amoureuse de lui l'avait effleuré. Bien-sûr, elle avait immédiatement balayé cette éventualité de son esprit. C'était ridicule. Mais malheureusement, cette pensée lui était revenue de plus en plus souvent. Quand elle s'apercevait que son cœur accélérait légèrement le rythme quand il lui souriait. Quand l'odeur du thé parvenait à lui arracher un sourire.<br>L'idée était revenue la frapper de plein fouet lorsqu'il avait failli mourir à la suite d'une tentative de noyade, et plus encore quand elle l'avait empêché de vivre le bonheur en lui faisant retrouver les souvenirs de sa femme et sa fille, de façon à ce qu'il reste à ses côtés. Elle avait commencé à être vraiment effrayée par ce sentiment qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Un sentiment qu'elle ne _devait_ pas avoir. Elle avait essayé de le refouler tant bien que mal. Oh oui, elle avait essayé de tout son être.  
>Quand il était parti à Las Vegas, pour la première fois, elle avait pleuré à cause ce qu'elle ressentait envers Jane. Elle souffrait trop de son absence pour qu'il ne puisse représenter qu'un ami, encore moins un simple collègue. La vérité l'accablait, la déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle aimait Jane, et elle ne parvenait pas à stopper cela. Elle aimait l'homme le plus indisposé à lui rendre ses sentiments de la Terre. Et comme pour souligner sa douleur, c'était le moment qu'il avait choisi pour revenir et la chambouler entièrement en laissant échapper un « Je vous aime » sur le vif, lui prendre la main dans le désert et faire entrer Lorelei dans l'équation.<br>Une sale année.

Tout ça pour dire que Lisbon se souvenait parfaitement d'Erica Flynn, manipulatrice, séductrice et baratineuse doublée d'une criminelle rusée. Oh, elle l'avait détesté, cette femme. Et elle s'était détestée elle-même pour avoir ressenti de la _jalousie_ à son égard. Durant la période où Erica avait fait équipe avec eux, Teresa se remémorait un détail particulièrement.

_« Lisbon s'avance vers le canapé où est assis Jane, les yeux rivés sur des photos pour l'enquête._

- _Où est Erica ? Coiffeur, manucure ? demande-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique._

- _Comment le savez-vous ?_

- _Oh arrêtez, ça devient ridicule. Elle a rempli sa mission, il est temps de la ramener en prison._

- _Non, on ne peut pas faire ça._

- _Pourquoi ? _

_Jane lève les yeux vers Lisbon._

- _J'ai besoin d'elle. »_

A ce moment précis, elle s'était sentie blessée. Elle savait que c'était stupide, Jane n'avait pas voulu dire « j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie » ou quelque chose du style, il avait dit sa phrase sans y accorder une réelle importance. Mais entendre « J'ai besoin d'_elle_ » avait été comme de se prendre une douche froide. De plus, à la fin de l'enquête, Wainright avait vaguement mentionné à Lisbon le fait qu'Erica aurait embrassé Jane, ce qui l'avait quasiment choqué étant donné qu'il n'avait embrassé aucune autre femme à sa connaissance depuis la mort d'Angela. Cependant, elle n'était sûre de rien à ce propos et n'avait pas osé demander à Jane. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ressentait déjà de la jalousie à cette époque-là. Ne parlons même pas du fait que Jane n'ait pas voulu lui dire s'il était au courant du plan d'Erica pour s'évader…

Lisbon était calée sur le siège passager de la voiture, les jambes entièrement tendues devant elle, les fesses au bord du siège et les bras croisés. Une moue boudeuse se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux regardaient la route. A côté d'elle, au volant, Jane ne cessait de lui lancer des regards, parfois accompagnés de léger rires.

- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais cette défaite aussi mal.

- J'ai vraiment été idiote de parier avec toi. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis de mauvaise humeur, bougonna-t-elle.

- Tu sais bien que tu vas sortir vivante de cette voiture, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu râles comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça ! se défendit-elle.

Jane secoua la tête avec un sourire. Lisbon essaya de croiser encore plus les bras. Elle ne râlait pas vraiment parce-qu'elle était obligée de laisser le volant de SA voiture à Jane, mais vraiment, sa défaite d'hier soir lui avait déplu. Pourtant cette fois-ci, elle avait été sûre, sûre à 100% qu'elle allait battre Jane pour une fois. Elle s'en était vantée bien avant que le résultat ne tombe, et elle avait perdu toute fierté quand Jane avait fini vainqueur. Elle était mauvaise joueuse. Et puis, l'appel de Abbott ce matin qui annonçait qu'une « certaine » Erica Flynn allait faire équipe avec eux avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Comment était-il diable possible que par le hasard le plus grand, il faille justement que cette femme se retrouve à collaborer avec le FBI ?

- Hey, Erica, c'est l'affaire de deux jours, tenta Jane pour essayer de la déglacer, faisait par la même occasion écho à ses pensées.

- Deux jours de trop, marmonna Lisbon. Je pensais qu'on était débarrassée de cette criminelle une bonne fois pour toute.

- Elle va être renvoyée en prison aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée au FBI.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est bien trop maligne pour ça.

Le SUV de Lisbon passa la barrière de sécurité et Jane se gara sur le parking, puis ils sortirent. C'était d'habitude l'endroit du dernier câlin, du dernier baiser. Mais d'habitude, Lisbon ne faisait pas la tête.

- Bon, d'accord, je rends les armes, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour voir un sourire sur ce visage ? demanda Jane en s'avançant vers elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Lisbon laissa tomber ses bras croisés et détourna les yeux en soupirant, le début d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle savait bien que son comportement était un peu idiot. C'était de sa faute si elle avait fait la bêtise de parier contre Jane, et il n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire du débarquement d'Erica au FBI. Non, il n'y était pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait pas… Non, non, elle devenait vraiment stupide. Il n'aurait rien fait qui risquerait de nuire à leur relation, elle en était sûre.

Elle reporta son regard sur lui, posa ses mains derrière sa nuque et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le sentit caresser ses cheveux et lui sourit quand elle se détacha.

- Content ?

Il lui renvoya son sourire.

- Très.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le bâtiment et montèrent à leur étage.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Abbott, informa Lisbon.

Jane hocha la tête et entra dans l'open space. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Cho était sur son ordinateur et il le salua. Un peu plus loin, Abbott était en pleine conversation avec Erica Flynn.


	2. The Foolishness

Hey !

Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre :)

Un graaaand merci à **Florale**,** Jane Doe51**,** Paiw**,** Chou05**,** alicia**,** TheTruthIs**,** PoyPoy**,** CL13**,** Tournesol **et** Sabby78** pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

Je ne sais pas exactement tout les combien je posterais, ça dépendra surtout de mes occupations et des reviews aussi ^^

Je m'excuse pour la faute au début du chapitre précédent, il manque des mots comme me l'a fait gentiment remarquer JaneDoe51. J'avais donc écrit, à la base, "Lisbon se souvenait bien d'i ans".

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>2. The Foolishness<span>

_Jane hocha la tête et entra dans l'open space. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Cho était sur son ordinateur et il le salua. Un peu plus loin, Abbott était en pleine conversation avec Erica Flynn. _

- Abbott, dit-il en le gratifiant d'un signe de tête, s'avançant vers eux. Erica se tourna vers lui, un large sourire prenant place sur son visage.

- Patrick Jane ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Erica Flynn, vous avez encore trouvé un moyen de sortir de prison.

- Je suis certaine que ça ne vous étonne pas.

Abbott les regardait l'un après l'autre.

- Vous… vous vous connaissez ?

- On peut dire ça, oui, répondit Jane en continuant de regarder Erica.

- D'ailleurs, on a plein de choses à se dire, il me semble, fit cette dernière en le prenant par le bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine déserte.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Jane.

Il la suivit quand même puis se dégagea d'elle. Erica croisa les bras devant lui, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez tué John le Rouge. Toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci, fit Jane d'un air méfiant.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, au FBI, au lieu d'être en prison, Patrick ?

- Je vous retourne la question.

Erica haussa ses sourcils parfaitement épilés.

- J'en connais un rayon sur les trafiquants qui intéressent le FBI et la CIA. Ma cousine a été en contact avec eux. Et comme si le destin en avait décidé, je vous retrouve. Et nous allons faire équipe comme au bon vieux temps.

- Et ensuite ? questionna Jane.

- Si mon aide est utile, je serais libérée, annonça-t-elle en s'avançant. Parlez-moi de vous, maintenant.

Jane prit son temps avant de répondre.

- J'aide le FBI en échange de quoi je ne suis pas poursuivi pour meurtre.

Erica eu un léger sourire.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous êtes libéré de votre passé, Patrick. Vous êtes maintenant prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie, une page s'est tournée. Je sais que vous êtes capable d'aimer à nouveau, d'être impunément attiré par une femme.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne passait pas par quatre chemins. Mais Jane garda son commentaire pour lui. Elle s'approchait encore de lui en parlant.

- Il y a toujours eut une sorte d'alchimie entre nous, ne le niez pas. Vous n'avez plus à vous sentir coupable.

Et avant que Jane ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Erica combla l'espace qui était entre eux et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Jane eut un mouvement de recul. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il savait qu'il était dans une situation absolument inacceptable. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Erica pour la repousser. Elle se détacha de lui et plongea ses grands yeux de biches dans les siens d'un air innocent, en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Il n'y a plus d'obstacle entre nous, Patrick.

- Erica, écoutez. Ce petit jeu-là, c'est fini.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poursuivre, Lisbon débarqua dans la cuisine. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air irrité à la vue d'Erica et une étincelle de colère brilla dans ses yeux quand elle s'aperçut de sa proximité avec Jane. Cette dernière n'avait pas lâché Jane des yeux et se recula légèrement en entendant la présence de Lisbon avant de tourner son visage vers celle-ci d'un air franchement étonné.

- Agent Lisbon ? Je suis ravie de vous revoir !

- Plaisir non partagé, répondit-elle d'un ton posé avant de lancer un regard appuyé à Jane, qui se dépêcha de s'éloigner d'Erica pour la rejoindre.

Jane préféra briser la glace tout de suite.

- Erica, Teresa et moi on est ensemble.

Erica écarquilla les yeux pendant une seconde, avant de pencher légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

- C'est étonnant d'entendre ça de la part d'un homme qui vient juste de m'embrasser, commenta Erica avec un sourire sournois.

Jane sentit le regard brûlant de Lisbon posé sur lui. Erica quitta la pièce avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, sans doute à la recherche d'autres proies. Jane se tourna vers Lisbon.

- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé.

Il se sentait vraiment idiot. A son étonnement, elle n'avait pas les sourcils froncés, ni les bras croisés, ni une moue de colère sur ses lèvres. Elle le regardait plutôt avec… inquiétude. Ce qui était mille fois pire.

- Et tu t'es laissé embrasser ?

- Non, je l'ai repoussé directement. Je…

Jane détourna le regard et eut un petit rire tant cette conversation lui semblait ridicule. Lui, se défendant devant Lisbon jouant à la petite amie jalouse. Ce n'était tellement pas… eux.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Jane, tu l'as embrassé combien de fois exactement ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur elle.

- Depuis qu'on l'a rencontré, tu l'as embrassé combien de fois ?

Jane secoua la tête.

- Teresa, tu es sérieuse ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse. Jane soupira.

- Deux fois. Et c'est elle qui m'a embrassé les deux fois. Teresa je t'en prie, c'est vraiment rien. Elle ne représente rien à mes yeux, tu n'en doutes pas quand même ?

Elle le regarda un moment.

- Je te fais confiance. Mais arrête de te laisser faire par cette femme. Si ça se reproduit, je vais vraiment le prendre mal.

Jane lui rendit son regard sérieux. Lisbon savait pourtant bien que c'était elle qu'il aimait et qu'il ne risquerait jamais, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire une bêtise aussi absurde que de la tromper. Cette idée semblait presque hilarante tant elle était improbable. D'un autre côté, il avait été idiot de ne pas empêcher directement Erica de l'embrasser. Il comprenait que Lisbon n'apprécie pas.

- Je suis désolé pour cette chose stupide qui vient d'arriver, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif avant de lui faire signe de la suivre dans l'open space.

Pour la première fois dans toute sa carrière, Lisbon quittait l'Amérique pour une enquête. L'affaire les emmenait en Europe, au Liban. A Beyrouth plus précisément. Ils devaient absolument s'y rendre en personne, demande de la CIA. Elle était donc dans l'avion avec Jane, Erica, Cho et Michelle ainsi qu'un groupe d'intervention rapide, Abbott et Wylie restant à Austin pour faire des recherches de leur côté. Michelle Vega était une nouvelle venue, elle remplaçait Kim depuis que celle-ci avait été mutée en Caroline du Nord. Lisbon était assise sur le siège du milieu. Jane, du côté du hublot, s'était endormi et de l'autre côté, Erica se remaquillait. Lisbon affichait une expression de constante exaspération. Elle avait l'impression qu'Erica faisait exprès de faire tomber ses affaires à terre rien que pour pouvoir battre des cils devant le premier homme qui s'empressait de les lui ramasser. C'était un vol de nuit, Lisbon était épuisée mais il lui était impossible de s'endormir avec autant d'énervement dans les veines.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas sain pour vous.

Erica s'était penchée vers elle en chuchotant.

- De quoi vous parlez ? répondit Lisbon en soupirant.

- De lui, fit Erica en désignant Jane du menton.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'éviter de parler de Jane, répliqua Lisbon en reportant son regard sur le dos du siège d'en face.

- Je suis sérieuse, Lisbon. Vous avez besoin de stabilité, de sécurité. D'un homme attentionné et bienveillant, et surtout, d'un homme honnête. Patrick est solitaire et imprudent. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il vous a berné plus d'une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisbon sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Comme si Erica connaissait mieux Jane qu'elle.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils. Vous êtes là pour nous aider sur l'enquête, c'est tout. Ma relation avec Jane se porte très bien.

Erica eut un petit sourire.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous mentir à vous-même. Il vous a blessé, je peux le sentir dans la façon dont vous le regardez. Vous vivrez dans la peur constante qu'il vous fasse du mal à nouveau. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de supporter cela…

- Ça suffit, la coupa Lisbon sur un ton sec. Vous devenez franchement ridicule.

Erica haussa un sourcil.

- Très bien. Essayez de vous cacher dans l'illusion. Mais vous verrez, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Lisbon roula des yeux et lui tourna le dos pour essayer de dormir, mais c'était surtout pour mettre fin à la discussion. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil à Jane qui était toujours plongé dans le sommeil. Est-ce qu'il pourrait la faire souffrir à nouveau ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à réfléchir à ce que disait Erica. Cette femme voulait Jane, c'était tout. Elle s'amusait. Mais Jane l'aimait, elle, et elle était persuadée que rien ne pourrait changer cela.

- Oh, merci monsieur.

- Pas de problème mademoiselle. Heu… je peux peut-être vous offrir un verre ? L'hôtesse ne doit pas être loin.

Lisbon ferma les yeux en réprimant un grognement d'agacement.

L'équipe du FBI foula le sol européen à 18h, heure locale. Un taxi les emmena à l'hôtel où ils devaient séjourner. Les paysages et la ville en elle-même étaient plutôt agréables à regarder. La mer était à proximité et l'architecture les dépaysaient totalement. Par contre, les langues couramment utilisées comme l'arabe ou parfois le français étaient plus déstabilisantes pour les américains. Heureusement, la plupart des gens ici étaient capable de parler anglais.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel exténués, impatients d'aller dormir. Cho demanda cinq chambres au réceptionniste. Jane et Lisbon ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard rapide doublé d'un sourire en coin. Elle proposa à tout le monde d'appeler le service d'étage pour souper dans leur chambre car personne ne semblait avoir envie d'un festin tous ensemble pour le moment. Alors que le petit groupe se séparait peu à peu, Jane rattrapa Lisbon avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa chambre.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller au restaurant ?

La question surprit Lisbon.

- Oh, Jane… je ne sais pas, je suis fatiguée… On en a pour une semaine au moins ici, on aura le temps de goûter les spécialités plus tard…

- On n'a pas eu un moment ensemble depuis qu'Erica est arrivée, fit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Elle le considéra un moment, indécise. La proposition était tentante mais les draps frais derrière la porte lui tendaient les bras.

- S'il-te plaît, ajouta Jane, essayant de se montrer convaincant. Il se pencha vers elle lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

- Allez.

Un baiser sur la mâchoire.

- Dis oui.

Un baiser dans le cou.  
>Quand il se recula, Lisbon affichait un sourire résigné.<p>

- Avec tous ces arguments, comment pourrais-je dire non… dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

- On ne rentre pas trop tard.

Les lèvres de Jane s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

- Je te laisse te doucher et je reviens dans un quart d'heure ! annonça-t-il avant de faire demi-tour en direction de sa chambre.


	3. The Mess

Face à la pluie de reviews qui a suivi la publication du deuxième chapitre, je ne peux que poster le troisième en avance pour vous remercier !

Sérieusement, whoaw ! Vous devez vous imaginer l'énorme sourire sur mon visage quand j'ai lu tout ça ! C'est trop gentil ! Vous êtes tous géniaux :) **Katkitten4, Calypsoh, x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x, Florale, JaneDoe51, TheTruthIs, Olympe9, MissKitty77, Chou05, Paiw, CL13, Yoshilementalist, Marie,** ainsi qu'un **Guest** qui n'a pas laissé de pseudo, MERCI !

Mais loin de gonfler mes chevilles, je suis encore plus inquiète par rapport à ce troisième chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Bonne lecture, et bon week-end ;)

* * *

><p><span>1. The Mess<span>

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jane et Lisbon entraient dans un restaurant en bas de la rue. Lisbon avait revêtu une longue robe blanche à propos de laquelle Jane n'avait pas manqué de la complimenter. Ils s'installèrent sur une banquette dans un coin, un peu comme au « Il Tavolo Bianco ». Ils ne tardèrent pas à passer commande et dînèrent en discutant du pays et de l'affaire. Erica était aussi revenue quelques fois dans la conversation. Ils entamèrent le dessert et Teresa reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, je me demandais… L'autre soir, quand tu es venu chez moi et que Marcus t'as ouvert la porte… Tu te souviens, tu m'avais dit que… que tu ne voulais que mon bonheur, commença-t-elle d'un air hésitant.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu ne voulais pas…, reprit-elle. Ce n'était pas ça que tu avais prévu de me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Non. J'avais prévu de te dire que je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle remua sa glace du bout de sa cuillère. Il y avait un autre sujet qu'elle voulait aborder sans savoir si c'était une bonne idée. Mais la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et… Si je n'avais pas découvert le pot-aux-roses et si Abbott et Cho n'étaient pas venus, c'était quoi ton plan initial au restaurant ?

Elle vit que Jane avait l'air soudainement gêné. Il fit une petite moue avec ses lèvres et finit par lancer d'une voix détachée :

- Et bien, je comptais te séduire, te faire craquer en espérant que tu laisses tomber Pike.

Il y eut un silence.

- Est-ce que ça aurait marché ? demanda Jane.

- Pas la peine de poser la question, tu sais bien que ça aurait marché. Et… tout aurait commencé sur un mensonge, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Jane baissa les yeux sur son verre, se sentant honteux. Son plan initial était égoïste et stupide, et il l'aurait véritablement exécuté si tout s'était déroulé comme il l'avait souhaité. Heureusement, Lisbon était partie. Heureusement, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de se bouger l'arrière train pour la rattraper.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle se sentit mal en le voyant comme ça. Il l'avait gentiment invité au restaurant, pourquoi le blâmait-elle maintenant ? Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- C'est derrière nous.

Il releva les yeux vers les siens et fut encore une fois frappé d'y voir l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il s'approcha davantage et posa son front contre le sien.

- Merci de continuer à me pardonner, murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle inclina son visage et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jane. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser à son tour, la sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre. Il soupira de frustration et l'embrassa tout de même.

- Décroches, c'est peut-être Abbott, souffla Lisbon.

- Et alors ? répondit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Il la sentit sourire, puis elle se détacha de lui. Elle lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-explicite. Il soupira à nouveau et décrocha.

- Allô ? Erica ?

Il regarda Lisbon d'un air de dire « Tu vois que je n'aurais pas dû décrocher » tandis qu'elle roulait des yeux en se laissant tomber contre la banquette. Même sans être là, Erica arrivait à tout gâcher.

- Patrick, où êtes-vous ? On vous cherche partout. Il y a une urgence dans l'enquête, on doit partir tout de suite.

- Tout de suite ? Mais tout le monde est exténué, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non. Et est-ce que vous avez vu… Oh. Je vois. Vous êtes avec Lisbon.

- Précisément.

- J'espère que je n'interromps rien, dit-elle d'un air amusé.

- Je vous pensais meilleure menteuse que ça.

- On part dans dix minutes, dépêchez-vous de revenir à l'hôtel, fit Erica avant de raccrocher.

Jane remit son portable dans sa poche.

- Laisses-moi deviner, elle a vu que nous avions tous les deux quittés l'hôtel alors elle a trouvé un moyen de nous faire revenir, dit Lisbon.

Jane fit la moue.

- C'est pour l'enquête apparemment mais… elle a pu faire gober n'importe quelle « urgence » à l'équipe, puisque c'est elle qui connait les lieux.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel. Mais ils furent bien obligés de s'en aller, laissant leur soirée en suspens.

Deuxième soir à Beyrouth. Minuit.  
>Jane referma silencieusement la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Avançant dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il savait qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un grand gamin. Il n'avait jamais été au lycée et n'avait donc jamais vécus ces voyages scolaires où les élèves sortaient de leur chambre en douce. Ça devait avoir à peu près le même goût que ce qu'il était en train de faire.<p>

Après quelques mètres, il arriva devant ce qui lui semblait être la chambre de Lisbon. Il plissa les yeux en lisant le numéro de la chambre, voulant être sûr que c'était la bonne porte. Il serait un peu délicat de se retrouver chez Cho. Ou pire, chez Erica.  
>Après avoir bien vérifié, il ouvrit doucement la porte, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. La pièce était sombre mais la lumière de la lune lui permettait de distinguer les silhouettes d'une façon assez précise. Jane fronça les sourcils en voyant que Lisbon n'était pas dans son lit. Peut-être dans la salle de bain ?<p>

- Teresa ? chuchota-t-il en s'avançant. Teresa, c'est moi…

Il fut pris d'un sursaut violent lorsque deux bras se refermèrent soudainement autour de son torse. Avant que son cerveau ait le temps de trouver l'explication logique à cet évènement, il se retourna vivement. Bien-sûr, c'était Lisbon qui l'avait piégé. Il ordonna à son cœur d'arrêter les soubresauts dans sa poitrine.

- Bon sang Lisbon, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! murmura-t-il.

Elle se détacha de lui, et il secoua la tête en la voyant essayer d'étouffer son fou rire. Comment avait-il pu se laisser piéger comme un débutant ? Comment avait-elle réussi à anticiper son plan ? Enfin, quand on y pensait, ce qu'il avait fait pouvait peut-être bien être qualifié de prévisible. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle annonça :

- J'ai attendu une heure et demie cachée derrière cette porte, c'était pas trop tôt…

- Je ne m'excuserais pas de t'avoir causé des fourmis dans les jambes, répliqua Jane avec un sourire. Mais je suis vraiment outré de ton comportement…

Elle haussa les sourcils, un sourire elle aussi au coin des lèvres. Jane s'avança vers elle et reprit.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour ça, dit-il, toujours à voix basse.

Elle reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? chuchota-t-elle.

Oh, diable qu'il adorait quand elle se prenait au jeu. La jambe de Lisbon se heurta au lit derrière elle et elle dû s'arrêter. Jane était désormais en face d'elle. Il eut un léger rire avant de l'attraper par la taille et de l'embrasser aussi passionnément qu'il le pouvait. Elle ressentit son corps se tirailler dans tous les sens de bonheur. Elle accrocha ses mains à la nuque de Jane et elle se laissa tomber assise sur le lit sans le lâcher. Les mains de Jane trouvèrent les boutons de la chemise de nuit de Lisbon.

Pendant ce temps, Erica franchissait la porte de la chambre de Jane, trouvant un lit vide. Elle n'eut pas de mal à faire le calcul. Et alors que Lisbon et le consultant commençaient à passer aux choses sérieuses, trois coups furent toqués à leur porte. Erica entra sans prendre la peine d'attendre la réponse. Ils interrompirent immédiatement leurs baisers et se tournèrent vers l'intruse. Lisbon referma sa chemise sur ses sous-vêtements, et foudroya Erica du regard. Jane en fit de même. Là, elle dépassait vraiment les bornes.

- Sortez tout de suite de ma chambre Erica ! s'exclama Lisbon aussi fort qu'elle pouvait le faire en chuchotant. C'est… ce… ça ne se fait pas d'entrer comme ça !

Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans la pénombre, parce-que les joues de Lisbon étaient rouges de colère et de malaise. Erica fit mine d'être désolée.

- Je me suis trompée de chambre.

Jane sentit la colère le gagner. Il se tourna vers Lisbon.

- Je reviens dans une minute.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Erica avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir. Il se positionna face à elle.

- Erica, écoutez-moi, s'il-vous plaît. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que ce que vous faites ne sert à rien ? Vous trouvez ça amusant ? Est-ce que vous allez jouer à ce petit jeu avec tous les hommes que vous croisez toute votre vie ? Essayez de comprendre ce que veut dire le mot "authentique", parce-que vous êtes son parfait contraire. Ouvrez les yeux. Vous vous cachez derrière cette façade de femme fatale mais au fond, personne ne vous connait, et aucun des hommes que vous séduisez n'a de réels sentiments pour vous. Réfléchissez là-dessus, au lieu d'essayer de m'avoir, moi.

Erica garda le silence un instant. Le sourire avait disparu de son visage, elle avait l'air un peu blessée.

- Vous avez drôlement changé, Patrick Jane.

- J'ai trouvé une raison d'être tel que je suis vraiment. A vous de faire de même.

Devant le visage déconcerté d'Erica, Jane fit demi-tour et rentra dans la chambre. Il soupira et rejoint Lisbon. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos. La frénésie d'il y a quelques minutes était retombée.

- Ça a un peu cassé l'ambiance, n'est-ce pas ? fit Lisbon.

- Mmh.

Elle se mit à reboutonner sa chemise de nuit. Puis vint un long moment de silence.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda finalement Teresa.

Jane posa son regard sur elle.

- Je ne sais pas… Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué au poker.

- Ça doit venir du fait que j'en aie marre de perdre à chaque fois.

- Je te laisserais gagner, promit, fit Jane avec un sourire taquin.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une tape sur le bras.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas pris de jeu de poker. Ni de jeu de cartes, d'ailleurs, fit Lisbon.

Nouveau silence.

- On peut aller se balader dehors.

Lisbon le dévisagea.

- A cette heure ?

Jane se redressa.

- Une balade nocturne romantique dans la capitale…

Elle grimaça au mot « romantique » (eh oui, Lisbon ne serait jamais fleur bleue, jamais). Mais l'idée lui plaisait bien.

- Bon ! Va te rhabiller.

Il lui sourit posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la chambre.


	4. The Panic

Je suis désolée !

J'aurais vraiment aimé poster la suite plus tôt pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews géniales. Malheureusement ma semaine a été très chargée... La bonne nouvelle c'est que maintenant je suis en vacances ce qui va me laisser le temps d'achever la fic et de vous poster les derniers chapitres au plus vite !

**Florale, Jane Doe51, Katkitten4, Chaudon, MissKitty77, Paiw, Yoshilementalist, menthealys, Olympe9, TheThruthIs, CL13, chou05, bulle-de-bo, Madinelia** et un **mystérieux anonyme** ont mon éternelle gratitude pour leurs reviews toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres ! Vous êtes tous super motivants ! Je vois que j'ai déclenché une vague de colère contre Erica haha ^^

Pour répondre aux deux remarques tout à fait justifiées de bulle-de-bo, en effet, les clés sont un détail que j'ai mal géré ! Par contre, l'histoire d'envoyer Erica à l'étranger n'est pas une idée qui vient directement de moi : je me suis basée sur les spoilers que l'on connait à propos du 703 :)

Pas plus de blabla, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span>4. The Panic<span>

Ils avançaient paisiblement le long de la barrière qui les séparait de la plage, les mains liées. Etant à une distance raisonnable du centre-ville, ils entendaient à peine les agitations de la nuit. Leur principale musique était celle du roulement régulier des vagues de la mer Méditerranée. Il n'y avait pas de vent, la température était tiède. Des conditions idéales pour une promenade sous les étoiles.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Jane, brisant le silence qui régnait jusque-là.

- Je pense… au destin.

Il regarda son visage. Il ne se lasserait jamais de chacun des traits qui le composait. Ni de ses yeux. Oh, ses yeux étaient une drogue pour lui.  
>A la douce lumière de la lune, elle était belle à se damner.<p>

- Au destin ?

- Oui.

Le regard de Teresa croisa celui de Patrick un instant avant de le reporter devant elle. Il en fit de même.

- Tu crois au destin ? questionna-t-il encore.

- Oui, je pense que tout est écrit. Nous devons simplement découvrir ce qui a été préparé pour nous. Chaque geste que l'on fait a une répercussion sur l'avenir. Le destin nous fait rencontrer les bonnes et les mauvaises personnes pour nous apprendre. On vit des expériences qui sont censées nous donner des leçons, et si on parvient à assimiler cela, on sera en mesure de faire de meilleurs choix plus tard. Dans l'espoir d'atteindre un idéal de bonheur.

Jane garda le silence, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Elle reprit.

- La vie est une série de choix qui nous mène, ou pas, à cet idéal.

- Mais si ce sont nos choix, nos décisions, le destin n'y est pour rien… ?

- Si, le destin veille à ce que les choix des êtres humains se relient entre eux, de manière à aboutir au malheur ou au bonheur, selon que l'on ait appris de nos expériences ou non.

- Donc tu veux dire que… l'atteinte du bonheur dépendrait de notre capacité à retenir les leçons ?

- C'est ça.

Elle jeta un œil à Jane, qui avait encore l'air sceptique.

- Par exemple, quand j'ai décidé de rester au FBI pour travailler avec toi, c'est parce-que l'expérience m'avait fait comprendre que j'aimais être ta partenaire. Et je suppose que c'était un bon choix parce-que ça nous a mené à… ce moment.

Jane sourit.

- Tu considères ce moment comme l'idéal de bonheur que tu cherchais à atteindre ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Pas toi ?

- Je m'avoue vaincu, dit-il avec un rire léger.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'agent.

Ils stoppèrent leur marche. Lisbon posa ses mains sur la barrière et se mit à contemple la mer, en respirant la fragrance salée de l'air ambiant. Elle sentit les bras de Jane se refermer sur son ventre dans une étreinte délicate. Elle inspira longuement, profitant de l'instant présent. Jane prit la parole :

- Est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit. Un bruit de moteur venait de s'arrêter derrière eux et des portières claquaient. Jane pensa tout d'abord que c'était Erica qui revenait à la charge, mais quand lui et Lisbon se retournèrent, ils découvrirent une camionnette noire. Des hommes en sortaient, des Libanais, six au total, armés jusqu'aux dents. Et ils avançaient vers eux.

Lisbon remercia le ciel d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de prendre son Glock, qu'elle brandit immédiatement. Mais Jane n'était évidemment par armé et ils étaient six contre une. Elle reconnu sur leurs armes la « marque » des trafiquants qu'ils recherchaient. Ils avançaient toujours et, à voir leurs visages, ils n'étaient sûrement pas venus faire des châteaux de sable.

- FBI, ne bougez plus ! lança Lisbon en essayant de cacher sa peur.

Elle désigna son insigne, et sentit la main de Jane dans le bas de son dos. De toute évidence, il n'en menait pas large.  
>A la vue de l'insigne, les hommes échangèrent quelques mots en arabe et montrèrent Lisbon du doigt. La main de Jane se crispa sur son t-shirt. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Les hommes étaient tout près maintenant, et l'un d'eux s'adressa à l'agent en anglais :<p>

- Vous allez nous suivre sans faire de problème.

Il l'empoigna violemment par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste et lui arracha son arme. Un autre homme lui prit le bras droit pendant que Jane perdait son sang-froid.

- Non ! Lisbon ! s'exclama-t-il en voulant aller l'aider à se dégager.

Mais il fut arrêté par une masse de muscle. Paniquée, Lisbon se débattait pour qu'on la lâche. Un coup de feu retentit. Lisbon tourna vivement la tête pour regarder derrière elle : Jane était à terre.

- Jane ! hurla-t-elle.

Heureusement, il avait seulement été touché à la jambe. Son visage grimaçait de douleur. Les hommes forcèrent Lisbon à avancer et l'emmenèrent à l'arrière de la camionnette. Ils la poussèrent à l'intérieur sans la lâcher. Elle vit un des trafiquants avec une seringue dans la main, qui lui était sans doute destinée, et poussée par l'adrénaline, elle se remit à se débattre. En conséquence, elle reçut un coup de couteau qui lui érafla l'épaule. Elle poussa un cri de douleur puis sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras. Un moment de panique, puis le noir.

Jane était assis un peu plus loin, regardant la camionnette s'éloigner, impuissant. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas pris, lui ? D'une main, il se mit à appuyer sur sa blessure qui saignait abondamment. De l'autre il sortit son portable pour appeler Kim.

Lisbon se réveilla dans une pièce sans fenêtre et mal éclairée, avec une simple porte dans un coin. Elle sentait son épaule la lancer. Elle était assise sur une chaise, du ruban adhésif sur la bouche, les mains et les pieds attachés. Elle regarda son t-shirt au niveau de l'épaule ; le sang passait à travers le tissu. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration affolée. Elle se remémora son enlèvement. Ils l'avaient désigné quand elle avait montré son insigne du FBI, elle en déduisait donc que c'était le Bureau qui les intéressait. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient pas emmené Jane. Jane... Faites qu'ils ne lui aient pas fait plus de mal que ce qu'elle avait vu.  
>Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'un homme surgit par la porte. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il s'approcha et arracha le ruban adhésif de sa bouche. Elle n'essaya pas de les convaincre de la relâcher : il était évident qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle attendit, le cœur battant.<p>

- Qui vous a donné notre planque ?

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle savait de quoi l'homme parlait : ils avaient trouvé un entrepôt avec un énorme stock d'arme la veille. Plusieurs des trafiquants avaient été arrêtés… grâce aux indications d'Erica. Lisbon énonça les mots qu'on lui avait appris à dire dans le cas où elle se retrouverait dans une situation de ce genre.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je vais répéter la question.

L'accent et l'intonation de la voix de l'homme lui donnèrent des frissons. Il se pencha vers elle, posa sa main sur son épaule blessée et appuya ses doigts contre la blessure. Lisbon eut une exclamation étouffée et contracta la mâchoire.

- Qui vous a donné notre planque ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle en fusillant le Libanais du regard.

Il relâcha sa prise et se redressa avant de quitter la pièce. Bon sang, ça sentait la torture à plein nez. La peur contractait tous ses membres. Elle aurait voulu toucher la croix reposant sur sa poitrine mais c'était impossible, alors elle récita une prière à voix basse. L'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de deux autres. L'un d'eux portait une bassine remplie d'un liquide qu'elle ne pouvait pas distinguer. Le cœur de Lisbon menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Mais elle était courageuse, elle pouvait surmonter ça… à moins qu'ils ne la tuent.

Un des trafiquants détacha les liens qui lui serraient les mains, lui donnant une liberté de mouvement temporaire. Mais elle n'était pas assez folle pour tenter de s'enfuir ou de provoquer une bagarre. Il la fit lever de sa chaise et se mettre à genoux, puis lui rattacha les poignets derrière le dos. Elle détestait être dans cette position de soumission. Ils posèrent le bassin devant elle. A son soulagement, ce n'était que de l'eau – mais la consolation fut de courte durée. Ils allaient la noyer pour la faire parler. C'était aussi simple que ça. L'homme qui était derrière elle mit un genou à terre et une main ferme sur sa nuque. Elle essayait de rester impassible malgré la terreur qui la submergeait. L'homme qui l'avait interrogé en premier reprit la parole.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, donnez-nous l'indic.

Elle ne répondit rien, ne laissa aucune expression prendre place sur son visage. Elle eut tout juste le temps de remarquer les glaçons qui étaient dans l'eau avant que sa tête fasse une chute forcée dans le bassin.


	5. The Regret

Bonjour !

Comme promis, voici la suite et fin de cette petite fiction !

Un grand, énorme, gigantesque MERCI à **Katkitten4, x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x, chou05, Jane Doe51, menthealys, Florale, Chaudon, Misskitty77, TheTruthIs **et** athenasarah** pour leurs merveilleuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire, ou l'ont mise en favoris, ça me touche énormément !

_( J'ai failli oublier : je suis à la recherche d'un(e) auteur de fanfictions, _si possible _sur The Mentalist, en anglais qui pourrais faire bêta pour corriger la traduction de mes OS, donc si vous connaissez quelqu'un, ça serait très gentil à vous de me laisser un petit message ! )_

J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas avec ce dernier chapitre :) bonne lecture et joyeux Halloween à tous !

* * *

><p><span>5. The Regret<span>

Le pied de Jane tapait frénétiquement sur le sol du SUV noir qui roulait à toute allure. Il pouvait entendre la sirène de l'ambulance qui les accompagnait. Cela faisait déjà trois quart d'heure que les Libanais avaient enlevé Lisbon. A des kilomètres de là, Wylie avait fait au plus vite. Ils avaient eu de la chance d'avoir pu capter le signal du portable de l'agent.  
>Le regard de Jane était tourné vers l'extérieur, la gorge nouée. Non, ils ne l'avaient pas tué, ils ne l'avaient pas prise pour ça. Non. C'était impossible. Cho était au volant, Michelle sur le siège passager, et Erica se trouvait à côté de lui, mais cette fois elle ne bronchait pas. L'équipe d'intervention rapide les suivait également dans une autre voiture.<p>

Après quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent dans la périphérie et se garèrent devant un immeuble désaffecté. Jane fut le premier à sortir et accourut à la porte, mais Cho l'arrêta rapidement.

- Tu n'es pas armé, tu entres derrière nous.

Sa voix était ferme et il le regarda fixement. Il savait que Jane avait une certaine tendance à perdre la raison quand quelque chose d'important se passait.

- OK, répondit-il, pressé.

Il se plaça donc à la suite de la brigade. Ils fouillèrent les lieux sans résultat tout d'abord, avant que Vega ne trouve un accès au sous-sol. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, puis défoncèrent une porte qui menait à la cave. Jane ne put d'abord rien distinguer, car les escaliers où il était toujours étaient trop étroits et le groupe lui bouchait la vue. Il tendit le cou, entendit plusieurs coups de feu. Il sentit son cœur partir en vrille. Lisbon, Lisbon. Il entendit des gens crier en anglais, en arabe, puis la brigade se dispersa pour arrêter les trafiquants. Jane se fraya un chemin parmi les hommes et son regard tomba (enfin !) sur Teresa. Elle était à genoux, la tête penchée en avant au-dessus d'une bassine, les mains liées derrière elle. Ses cheveux formaient un rideau dégoulinant de chaque côté de son visage. Jane ne laissa pas les questions l'envahir et oublia complètement les hommes autour d'eux : il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla, poussant la bassine sur le côté. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains pour la regarder. A son soulagement, elle était consciente, mais vaseuse.

- Jane… crachota-t-elle.

Elle se mit ensuite à tousser. Jane se rendit compte qu'elle était trempée et frigorifiée, et enleva sa veste pour lui éponger le visage. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et elle s'affala sur lui, affaiblie. Ne sachant plus trop quelle était la priorité (la réchauffer, la sécher, la réconforter, demander si elle était blessée ?), il demanda –plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait voulu- un couteau à un des membres de la brigade. On lui tendit un cutter, qu'il utilisa pour libérer les poignets de Lisbon. Elle ramena les bras devant elle et s'accrocha à la chemise de Jane qui essaya de lui donner le plus possible de sa chaleur corporelle. Il aperçut du sang sur son épaule mais il n'osa pas toucher à la blessure, ayant peur de lui faire mal ou d'empirer les choses. Elle tremblotait de son corps. Il entreprit d'utiliser sa veste comme essuie pour ses cheveux.

- Ça va aller maintenant, Teresa… dit-il doucement.

Les infirmiers qui étaient venus avec l'ambulance entrèrent dans la pièce et installèrent l'agent sur un brancard. Jane se releva et les suivit avant de monter dans le fourgon, passant devant le nez d'Erica sans lui accorder un regard. Il s'assit à côté de Lisbon et lui prit la main. Elle était toujours très froide. On avait placé une couverture de survie sur elle. Elle avait laissé ses yeux se fermer, mais alors que l'ambulance démarrait, elle les ouvrit et regarda Jane.

- Ta jambe… fit-elle.

Jane baissa les yeux sur sa cuisse, qu'il avait rapidement bandée. Il lui sourit.

- Ma jambe souffre souvent, par ta faute, dit-il en faisant référence à sa cheville foulée.

Elle laissa échapper un rire qui réconforta Jane. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de l'agent, qui étaient, à sa désolation, toujours mouillés. Lisbon soupira. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Je ne veux plus te voir dans une ambulance, souffla-t-il.

- Je suis flic…

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir valider cette réponse.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, amusée. Jane se rassit.

- Je t'aime, Teresa.

Elle serra un peu plus sa main dans celle de Jane.

- Je t'aime aussi, Patrick Jane.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard. Heureusement, Lisbon avait vite retrouvé la température normale de son corps, on avait soigné sa blessure à l'épaule et elle pourrait repartir dès le lendemain. Jane avait insisté pour passer le reste de la nuit dans sa chambre mais apparemment, ce n'était pas assez grave pour qu'on le lui permette. Il lui avait donc dit bonne nuit et lorsqu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, il était 3 heures du matin.

Le lendemain matin, peu avant son départ, Lisbon reçut la visite d'Erica. Jane était déjà passé et il se renseignait auprès des médecins pour savoir quand exactement elle allait pouvoir s'en aller. Erica s'avança dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Lisbon. Vous allez mieux ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit-elle, étonnée mais méfiante.

Erica croisa les bras, apparemment mal à l'aise.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps, je voulais simplement… venir m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit, dans l'avion. Et… pour ce que j'ai fait durant notre séjour ici. J'ai…

Elle se passa une main sur la nuque et soupira.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dénoncé malgré ce que ces salauds vous ont fait. Merci.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Vous et Patrick vous aimez, et j'ai rarement vu des sentiments aussi forts entre deux personnes. Le… le regard qu'il posait sur vous lorsque vous étiez sur ce brancard… c'est quelque chose contre lequel je ne pourrais jamais rien faire. Et vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux. Alors je suis désolée pour tout.

Lisbon lui fit un petit signe de tête.

- Au revoir agent Lisbon, fit Erica en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Au revoir.

Erica croisa Jane en sortant de la chambre, qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore été faire pour importuner Lisbon alors qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est venue faire ici ? demanda-t-il à l'agent.

- S'excuser et me remercier de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé.

Jane haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Vraiment ?

Lisbon sourit.

- Oui, et je ne pense pas qu'on va la revoir de sitôt. Cho m'a dit qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas rentrer avec nous parce-qu'elle veut faire un voyage en Europe.

Jane répondit à son sourire.

- Tant mieux. Et tu peux rassembler tes affaires, on rentre à Austin.

_( Later )_

A peine 5 minutes après avoir déposés leurs bagages, Lisbon alluma son ordinateur portable et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine. Posant à côté le classeur avec les documents dont elle avait besoin, elle commença à taper son témoignage. Ayant fini de mettre le linge au sale, Jane arriva dans la cuisine et grimaça en voyant ce qu'elle faisait.

- Oh Teresa, il est dix heures du soir, je t'en prie, tout sauf ça.

Elle eut un petit sourire devant le dramatisme de Jane, ne lâchant pas l'écran des yeux.

- Désolée…

- Tu travailles trop, sérieusement.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Il faut que j'explique en détail tout ce qui m'est arrivé lorsque j'ai été enlevée pour que le dossier soit recevable, Jane, et vu la précision des informations qu'ils demandent et le fait que je sois flic, ça va me prendre une éternité. Je dois commencer tout de suite.

Jane soupira et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle continua de taper sans un mot, mais elle sentait le regard de Jane fixé sur elle et elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle finit par détacher ses yeux du texte et lui jeta un œil.

- Va te coucher, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Quand il s'agit du travail, tes cinq minutes se transforment en une heure.

- Jane… fit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Il eut un petit rire et se leva. Soulagée, Lisbon pensa qu'elle avait gagné la partie avant de sentir ses cheveux glisser sur le côté et des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna en réprimant n'importe quel son qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche indiquant qu'elle adorait ça et essaya tant bien que mal de continuer à écrire comme si de rien était. Mais Jane continuait de poser des baisers à l'arrière de son cou et elle n'arrivait plus à aligner les mots correctement, son esprit accaparé par deux choses à la fois. Elle sentit ses lèvres se déplacer vers le creux de son cou et ferma alors le clapet de l'ordinateur, vaincue.

- Tu me tues.

Jane eu un grand sourire.

- C'est ce que tu aimes chez moi

Lisbon se mit debout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- La modestie t'étouffe, on dirait, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois plus chef d'unité et que je n'aie plus une tonne de paperasse à remplir, parce-qu'avec toi dans les pieds ça serait mission impossible.

- Mais tu m'as toujours eu dans les pieds, objecta-t-il.

- Oui, sauf que tu n'étais pas dans ma maison vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

- C'est ça oui, tu ne tiendrais pas une journée sans moi.

- Et on parlait de modestie...

- Non, ça, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas t'imaginer te réveiller en sachant que tu ne me verrais pas.

Jane haussa un sourcil.

- Tu connais les mots à la virgule près ?

Elle eut un sourire coupable.

- Eh bien tu as raison, c'est toujours le cas…

Elle le regarda avec des yeux attendris.

- Tout ce qu'une femme veut entendre… dit-elle en venant se blottir dans ses bras.


End file.
